Intersoviet Anarchy of Stars
The Earth Union League is a federation of most nations on Earth, their colonial nations, and possible allies. Formulated into a single force that fights all possible threats to Earth, combining multiple military technologies and cultures from each country into the force. They protect and create colonies to expand humanity and generally create peace with any foreign alien races. The E.U.L. mainly only acts as a union against immense oppositions and colonial defenses and each nations are rightfully able to conduct their own wars and defenses without help of the E.U.L. The E.U.L.'s power is considerably unmatched to most other human civilizations, even to other alien civilizations, and is a formidable power in the milky way. Constantly finding nearby solar systems with primitive life they modernize them in a way without bringing chaos adding billions to trillions of citizens to a bastion of humanity. Racial Citizen composition Majority citizens: Humans Minor citizens: Dharg Very minor citizens: Aryans, Metcrystems Military Divisions Military divisions While not often militarily aggressive towards societies for imperialism, they offensively encourage the partisanship of citizens of other nations, inciting revolts and revolutions against autocracies. It offends when genocides take place and brings up motivation for drastic action of which is democratically voted upon in the citizenry of a country or free territory of who is going to war. All countries - To each their own Earth Union League - Union of all countries that all members can partake of to defend against all who threaten Terra, selecting gears by all the countries within the union as standard gear. All military are standing and voluntary even in wartime. Becoming a member is easy, just live somewhere where the E.U.L. is. Assassinaut - A force composed of powerful operatives or agents that excel in their fields of battle from ninjutsu, sniping, operative soldiers, spies, magicians, psizards, etc. The assassins are assigned in which deployment they prefer such as in a group or solo and are voluntarily interchangeably mixed or separated according to the job they are doing and preferment. Titan Fusion - The Titan Fusion are a force from a volunteer project by the Spartans, then the E.U.L., designed to create super humans to help safeguard against all invaders. Each man of this military force are recognized as an Federate Titan, typically utilizing super heavy equipment that is extremely light to them as if it was cloth. There are multiple sub groups establishing their own cultures based off the original cultures and may combine them as well as conditions and tactics of how they battle. The democratic leader is determined as Egon Alexis Thunder. Countries Asia: Republic of India People's Republic of China People's Zelstaiur of the Rising Sun / Japan People's Democratic Syndicate of Korea People's Socialist Republic of Indochina Socialist Sky Republic of Nepal Republic of Bhutan Mongolian People's Republic Democratic People's Republic of Afghanistan Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Ottoman Empire Scarlet Star of Kurdistan Soviet Republic of Tagalog / Philippines Indonesia Covenant Republic America: United States of America Canada Revolution Confederation of Free Mexico People's Syndicate Union of South America Guatemala Nicaragua Panama Honduras Costa Rica El Salvador Belize Republic of Cuba Harmony of Fedadorait Harmony of the Caribbean Republics Africa: African Union Total Concord Republic of Liberia Abyssinia Federation Synergy of Italy Star Republic of Egypt Europe: Swiss Autonomous Commonwealth Danubian Soviet Federation (name of the whole union) / Hungarian Soviet Republic / Red Star Republic of Austria / Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia People's Socialist Republic of Albania Democratic Federation of Prussia (name of the whole union) / Directorate Republic of Germany / Democratic Union of Poland / Unified Czechoslovakia United Baltic States Synergy of Italy Commune Confederation of France United Kingdom Republic of Unified Scandinavia Socialist Synergetic Republic of Romania Free Confederation of Iberia (name of the whole union) / Black Star Federation of Spain / Red Star Federation of Portugal Republic of Belgium Republic of the Netherlands Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Revolutionary Union of Sparta Australia: Australia Zelstaiur Commonwealth Notable materials Trakronium - Trakron is a cheap, light, highly modifiable, protective, and hard metal that resembles refined shiny silver metal with multiple colorful reflections. It was discovered deep below the earths and multiple planets crust allowing abundance of it to easy utilization at low costs. It is immune to wavelengths and almost all frequencies. A scientist named Walter Klern discovered a method to utilize the metal and through materinal crystals. The material may be abundant but it was easily hidden in between particles and significantly weakened without a specialized form of minor refinement to put it to a fraction of its potential which was as hard and protective as adamantium. It is modifiable to be magnetic and comfortably cloth-like. Novalium - Novalium is the hardest, most protective, energetic, and difficult to create and utilize metal known to man. Novalium have supplies of unique energy of the power equivalent of 1/10000ths of a universe within one pound of which can be used if done correctly. The energy as well as absorb massive energies to be redirected. As a weapon it can disrupt electronics like an emp. Originally, it was made by Earth 1,000,000 years in the future in a prototype phase one stage and a raid of Aryans gathered the knowledge to discover and utilize it as well as took over one hundred million pounds of it and fled before accidentally reaching the Flow Crystal. In the 1,000,000 years timeline, it was rather useless to Earth as a protective composition and just used for energy as they had the power to protect themselves using an undefinable composition that is neither matter or energy but resembles more to matter. Zegezen - A manufactured element, a extremely less harmful and less volatile version of uranium in a state that is not utilized. Though it's less harmful in radioactivity and as a mutagen, in a natural and unrefined state it is unstable and can easily collapse and dissolve to cause mutations like slowed aging. Ionized zegezen is capable of penetrating trakron with ease if used as a concentrated projectile which is plasma or zepla. When the refined zegezen is super heated in a state of slow motion up it erupts into zepla. The eruption is used in weapons to turn bullets into miniature explosives. Zeg-X Plutonium - The modified byproduct of zegezen for use in atomic bombs that have the power of blue suns and modifiable side effects. Solavac - A highly flammable substance a derivative of hydrogen designed to compete with zepla but more stabilized. An efficient source of multiple uses able to burn at the combined power of a dozen solar flares and be an alternative source of energy. Long lasting, clean fuel that is able to be solidified. Typically fuels rockets and a source for flame throwers. Flubbar - A goo that is easily bounces on all surfaces regardless of velocities. The velocity allows the flubbar to create a sharp shape with a monomolecular tip to penetrate soft and some hard targets yet still bounce off them. If an object is covered even with a thin layer, the object will bounce no matter the velocity but eventually will break through the thin layer and penetrate targets. Bouncing hardly to doesn't slow the velocity of the flubbar but enhances its frequency for more piercing more. Flubbar can be added to the bottom of feet and covering materials to bounce and can be used as a fun device. Rubaggar - Rubaggar is a rubber based product designed to extremely reduce the thermal conductivity of items to a point of no conductivity at all. The material is extraordinarily tough alike trakron, though not that extensively strong, and can absorb massive amounts of forces that would knock back a man a great distance or rip them to shreds like power armor. Rubaggar is used in conjunction with trakron and protects against thermal vision to nigh invisibility even on unprotected parts. Able to withstand hydrogen-based plasma to a long extent and thrown in the sun for nothing to happen to it at all. Highly modifiable for new properties. Armors Ethereal Cloth: Thin, tough, extremely flexible, very light, comfortable layer of strained trakronium armor that is laid as clothing layers and serves as a efficient protective against most forces and heat, includes blunt and sharp forces. Typically used by generals and officers in their formal uniforms and soldiers on their clothing. Protects against radiation even on unprotected areas by absorption and hides heat signatures for guerrilla warfare. Dragstacks: Lumpy mass of rubaggar that protects well against explosive materials and piercing bullets with super comfort like a soft couch. Usually used by soldiers to cover vital organs, or whatever they want. Leddair: Normal clothing composed of ethereal cloth and thin dragstacks. Modifiable in temperature according to nerve desires and can trap heat or vent out heat immediately although it has near zip thermal conductivity. Protoract: Comfortable, light mould-able armor that shapes to the user and comes in pieces. With layers of trakronium, there are durable layers of dragstacks and ethereal cloth underneath. One size fits all as it adjusts to the user and comes with self-sufficient life support, body immersion for protection against hazards and implement an interior atmosphere. Comes with molecular salvaging and self-sufficiency of solar energy acting as power and nutritional feeding as a survival method. Guardclad: Comfortable full metal suit of armor (hat or helmet optional) fitted with self sufficient life-support, controlled interior atmosphere, and protection from environmental hazards. It has it's own system of molecular salvaging to which it recycles it's metal composition of the suit and repairs itself as well as contact of materials alike that are not of the suit. Guardclad amplifies the strength of the user and helps withstand significant forces such as artillery. It has a medical system with packs of regenerative medigel. It's size adjusts to the entity it is fitting as long as its a humanoid and enough materials to adjust as well as speed allowing the most agile entity to be almost unaffected by its bulk but enhanced. Union: A customizable guardclad-like armor with thicker layers utilizing novalium, designed for usage for the federate titans as standard armor with its own style. The armor is capable of withstanding artillery shells and planetary glassing as if it was nothing. The armor also contains five layers of protective energy barriers to hold against all objects and the layers are capable of regeneration when left untouched for a small amount of time. The armor is capable of absorbing and deflecting immense kinetic energies equal of planetary glassing to overcharge the shields for better protection and withstanding consecutive raw plasma without penetrating the outer layers. Tesla pact: Comfortable, very heavy metal, electric suit of armor fitted with the features of guardclad but also comes with an anti-matter protective energy barrier that dissipates after enough damage has been done to it but is able to regenerate and with larger and more complex layers of shielding. The energy barrier is capable of being used as a weapon to be focused, alike a shot of lightning, if the user is without one. With the energy, the Tesla pact can amplify the acceleration and velocity of the user to reach speeds of 400 mph, while turning is a different story. Dragoon pack: Comfortable, lightweight, silencing, flexible bodily armor fitted with invisibility technology. Comes in two styles (possibly more), military operative or formal agent. The invisibility technology allows temporary invisibility and can deactivate by adrenaline caused by attacking people, weight can play a factor in the time of invisibility causing it to be shorter. Regardless that is standard but can be modified. Comes with environmental scanners, biological scanners, mutano cells, and noise silencers. Robotics/Cybernetics Robot classes Factotum Defender Enforcer Brigadier War Wager Cyborg classes Civil Mecha Magician Warrior Central Tank classes Land treader The toughest and heaviest of all tanks types, uses treads but makes it up with dense weaponry and armor. What would be a light land treader would be a super space-class hover tank. Light Medium Heavy Super Heavy Hover Versatile skimmers for all terrains. Light Medium Heavy Space Artillery Metal boxes of super heavy weaponry Light Medium Heavy Super Heavy Mass Technological abilities Technological capabilities shows their capabilities to make a judgment of the extent of their powers. The Metallic Converter - The Metallic Converter is a mix of a alchemic substance and a metallic element combined called the primus transmus. The compound is sprayed onto other metals allowing the conversion of other metals into the compound's prime metal. The intertwine mix combines the strength rather than weaken by the lesser metal allowing older machinery to be useful regardless of age and replaces rust. It can be perverted to weaken metals as a weapon. The Pressurizing Pill - The Pressurizing Pill is a pill that once consumed make the user unaffected by all pressure levels. The pill lasts for weeks before fading away allowing the user to survive in deep ocean levels and to deep space for the time they can sustain themselves while the pill is active. The pill allows the user to break down compounds to formulate their sustaining life gas by detection. Any applied pressure to the body becomes not harmful. Mechaploy - The mechaployers are compact structures designed for quick creation of military buildings, factories, housing, and other useful entities. They are used in military operations, colonization, rebuilding of countries, etc. Although very useful, it is considered not as efficient as stationary buildings built from the ground. Varying on the countries they may retain cultural stylings. Each building is self-sufficient and is easy to deploy ranging from one person to take a certain time and the more people allows it to be deployed quicker, they have power generators, self-repair technology, atmosphere generators, entrenchment AI for deployment, energy and physical shielding, adaptability, and organic nutritional generators. Decuran - The Decuran is a device utilizing a specialized radiation ray that rapidly decays WMD and cause massive losses of all kinetic energy, modifiable and flexible to the weapons composition. Such uses of the decuran applies to anti-nuclear weaponry that vastly reduces the volatility nukes have and the power of planetary glassing. It can be focused or spread out to cover the atmosphere to manipulate the effectiveness creating a weakening field as a defense against weapons of mass destruction. Genetical Cleanser - The genetical cleanser is a cheap radiating device that purifies organic beings from internal intruders, a panacea. From either a scanner that detects the genetical data and its history such as its original DNA of the organism or sample it eliminates the unclean such as bacterial infections, viral infections, involuntary or unaccepted DNA mutations, organic parasites etc. Not only does eliminate the intruders through molecular deconstructing and formulate it into a antibodies of that organism but gives data of the intruder's structure. Plaglean - The Plagean is similar to the genetical cleanser, a panacea, and mostly a variable form of it without the studying capabilities. The plagean increases the immune system greatly and adaptability to form antibodies against all harmful microscopic entities like viruses and poisons. The pill as great as it is, isn't as efficient as the genetical cleanser but does its job extraordinarily well still and does a better job of immunization. The pill is usually disintegrated into medi-gel or comes with it. Resurrection Matterizer - The Resurrection Matterizer is an entity that connects the psionic minds (even anti-psionic minds) and samples genetical codes from the mind and body to ensure a 100% copy if the entity dies and thus their psionic mind can merge with the body or move on for a great journey. As a secondary and backup system, it connects via quantum physics. They don't necessarily need chambers as the Matterizer merges with reality and connected by a signal link. Vortex disruptor - Common defensive mechanism that protect ships, inside and out, from being sucked into black holes, dimensional portals, or black hole weaponry in destabilizing the pull force. It can shut down the abilities of black holes and similar forces and redirect the power and projection of them as well. Medi-gel - Medical goo that heals all forms of damages within seconds such as broken bones, torn vital organs, massive lacerations, etc. Medi-gel can be consumed or applied to areas for maximum healing capabilities in the least amount of time. Medi-gel has no taste and can be applied to food like sandwiches without making it soggy or disgusting. The medi-gel can be vaporized into a stream of healing energy and acts like the genetical cleanser. Medi-gel uses the root DNA to repair limbs and body parts of organic beings regardless of what they are which works like a fetus in a womb but in seconds, can repair flaws such as brain damage and disorders. Comes in over ten million flavors and such forms like egg nog. Usually comes with dissolved plagean, only the most oddest of occasions would it not. Mutano cells - Enhancement cells to temporarily power the user in a field such as strength, perception, speed, reactions, psionic potency, etc. to a magnificent magnitude. It can be modified for temporary mutations such as the coating of the skin with specialized nano trakronium. Life Expansion - Extending the aging process and life stages from hundred to a thousand years without becoming too old to do anything using zegezen as the prime ingredient of anti-aging as a mutagen. Litanus - A method of compressing matter for easier transportation without harming the structure, integrity, and functionality of the compressed matter. It holds the matter in subspace or a container to withstand the condensed matter. Elemental constructra - The elemental constructra is a process of compiling protons, neutrons, and electrons to produce elements and reorganization of matter. Though a bit more time consuming than basing off other elements and it insures no one element can "run out". It can be used as weapon to mix elements to create an irradiating compound to weaken or cause multiple effects. It is able to atomize and reconstruct the matter of objects into any shape. Materializing printer - Materializes blueprints from scratch by breaking down resources in an harmless manner as if it was sampling. It is for making tools, weaponry, ammo, goods, etc. Terramigaud - A device of terraforming planets, altering the atmosphere and the fire and ice that could be. From any inferno or frozen rock of planets they all can be transformed into thriving planets capable of life in which hive plants are placed and ecosystems are created in minimal time. Itself can replace cores in order to create magnetic fields and create elements by elemental constructra to fuse with the planet. Field Generators - Field Generators are an omni-tool capable of immobilizing giant objects, create anti-gravitational fields, digitize reality, physics distortion, subspace creation and manipulation, etc. They are used for multiple purposes like lifting objects, condensing suns, holding back cosmic entities, holding still enormous ships, levitation platforms, tractor beams, more room in subspace, variations of invisibility and more according of how they are created. Techno Dimensionalizer - A technological marvel of infinite capabilities, that is also used as a infantry weapon, to connect to surrounding reality and reprogram, digitize, and/or recreate the existence, concepts, and nature to a practical limitless degree only limited by the amount of inputted energy. It is able to halt and modify cosmic entities in greater dimensions such as ripping and waning the powers and even transforming them into whatever is desired. From a beam, wave, or field of an impossible form of existence, it projects the desired outcome and based of the desired outcome it moulds the existence with the more drastic, the more power required of which little power can mean the end of an immense entity such as deleting it like virtual trash. Sustaining a reality within existing reality can require massive energy that randomly varies if it needs it or not as if it was a gamble and depends on the magnitude of the alter; it can be permanent depending how in line the reality is with the surrounding dimension yet it can still be a gamble, loopholes are rampant and can be random. Noise Twiniension - A technological utilization of an alternate concept of noise and sound to be used to intertwine into the universe and dimension regardless of matter and obstacles. The frequencies are modified to properties that can get necessities done such as butterly ripping and blowing matter apart, opening up dimensions, digitize reality, incapacitation, fun times, modifying physics and properties, etc. It is used as an infantry weapon like the techno dimensionalizer. Concarceptionex - A technological ability to protect the user against laws and concepts of those that they exist under or even modifying their own and forcing others to abide by their own terms of reality. By restricting the perceived and existing reality, practically anything can be crippled and halted or be the exception of any modification and the rules of reality. Magics and energies like mana, kayl, psionic, can be rendered useless and temporarily removed such as invulnerability and immunity by, of, or from some greater power to level on grounds of a mortal being able to be hurt by the rules that it perceives. Only limited by the input power and remarkably amplified by psionic will power, the users mind can link with the technology automatically if he or she or it wishes it. Propelight Drive - Propelling drive is a system of faster than light traveling by utilizing any light particles and each using their speed to propel the entirety of a vessel by creating a field turning objects to have negative mass of where one particle of light propels the entity in that field, each particle increases the capabilities of speed. Other galaxies can be reached in little time, but the process of traveling is longer than it takes to prepare in a long time but in a short time. Uni-languver - A interceptive technological conversion that allows one language to convert according to the main language of the recipients brain allowing speeches to become universal in broadcasting. Category:Factions